1 Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a high-voltage circuit-breaker of the type in which a resistance is inserted when the circuit-breaker is closed.
2. Description of the prior art
Closing a circuit-breaker produces an inductive or capacitive current in the form of an arc which is struck between the mobile contact (blade) and the fixed contact (jaw) of the circuit-breaker and which can cause relatively serious equipment damage. The same phenomenon occurs when the circuit-breaker is closed, except that the current is lower.
One object of the invention is to provide a mechanism in which, on opening or at the end of closing the circuit-breaker, the current is diverted into a circuit including a resistance whose function is to reduce the current and to dissipate the energy it produces. This mechanism prevents destruction of the contact members of the circuit-breaker.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reliable and rugged insertion mechanism that is easy to maintain, has a moderate unit cost and can dissipate large amounts of energy whilst protecting the contact members.